Vegetas Final Stance
by SapFireFF
Summary: An alternate timeline where Vegeta didn't shoot a ki blast at Cell but rather something else to ensure his death.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is not owned by me and is written by Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta's Final Stance

"It's not fear that's holding me back… it's just-"

Vegeta watched in horror as Cell blasted all his comrades away. Krillen, Tien, Yamcha.

Weaklings. But Vegeta was no exception in the end. Goku died for Gohan, what did Vegeta do for his dead son?

"Dammit Kakkarot! Always 1 step ahead of me!" He roared. He blasted away at insane speeds over the Kamehameha beam struggle between Gohan and Cell.

He was astonished by the immense pressure from Cell and Gohan and he knew he had to do something.

"SAY GOODBYE! HAHAHAHA!" Cell exclaimed loudly. Gohan was at his peak, he couldn't last any longer.

Vegeta was about to shoot a ki blast until… 'Useless! I can't risk Cell staying alive from this ki blast, he's too powerful… I need something that will ensure his death… for my son and this damned planet!' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Sorry Kakkarot, but I won't be able to save your son." Vegeta mumbled. He flew past and over Cell and landed half a mile across from Cell's back.

"This will end it..." Vegeta started charging his Final Flash.

Cell didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy getting rid of that brat Gohan.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I tried everything I can." Gohan cried to himself.

"Gohan think, you may have lost the beam but you're smarter than this! Think of a way to escape!" Goku said to Gohan mentally.

'Think… think...' Gohan thought to himself. But there was no time. He could hear Cell laughing hysterically like a maniac. He stopped his Kamehameha and created a solid ki barrier with little time to spare. The Solar Kamehameha instantly broke through the ki barrier but that fraction of a second was enough to get Gohan out of the blast.

The Solar Kamehameha leveled hundreds of cities and killed millions of people on the horizon. It flew out of the Earth and into space at incredible speeds.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Whis was casually cleaning the garden in Beerus's planet, when he sensed a huge energy incoming.

"Oh my," Whis said to himself. He didn't want the blast to ruin the planet, so he decided to contain it.

"I wonder what that was… interesting..." Whis said.

-SCENE CHANGE- 

Gohan has a huge headache. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the entire place has became a wasteland. But that's not what troubled him. He looked to his left arm, only to see it missing. Cell has disintegrated his arm.

"ARGGGGG!" Gohan screamed in pain as he was bleeding heavily. He saw Cell walk up to him slowly yet almost like in a cheerful manner.

"Well well, look what we have here little boy." Cell said menacingly "I thought you had more in you but you just seem to be in the end, a little boy."

"OOUF!" Gohan coughed out blood as Cell kicked him hard in the guts.

"Did you really think that someone your age… could match up to me? Someone who has genetics of the most experienced fighters in the world?" Cell laughed "Well, it's pitiful that your father died for nothing. I guess he had too much faith in you."

"1 more minute..." Vegeta said to himself. He felt bad knowing that Cell will kill Gohan before he had the chance to fire his Final Flash. However it's the only way to kill Cell. For the planet, no, the entire universe if you will.

"Looks like you're in a whole lot of pain, let me cut it short so you won't have to suffer any longer." Cell said grinning. He pulled up his finger and a light emitted from his hands. He aimed right for Gohans heart.

However Cell realized the dark clouds moving behind him along with the lightning striking from above and into the earth. He turned around to see Vegeta charging his Final Flash. He also heard a piano playing in the backgrounds somewhere. That was strange.

Cell was concerned for a second, before gaining an interest and slowly making a smirk.

"Very clever Vegeta, charging your puny blast while on my back. I could kill you right now, but I would like you to experience my own power." Cell moved his hands in the same formation that nearly killed Gohan.

"You know, its a one in a lifetime experience. AND IT WILL BE YOUR LAST! HAHAHA!" Cell yelled with laughter.

"You're making a grave mistake" Vegeta said with a grin.

"What?"

Vegeta didn't shoot the Final Flash, but he condensed all of its energy into a small ball. The amount of energy and density of the ball put Cell under huge pressure.

"Vegeta! What are you doing"

Vegeta grinned. He then charged a Galick Gun.

"FINAL GALICK FLASH!"

"SOLAR KAMEHAMEHA!" They both yelled.

The Galick Gun pushed the dense ball of Final Flash at lightning speeds towards the Solar Kamehameha.

The two massive blasts came rushing in on each other however the Final Galick Flash easily penetrated right through the Solar Kamehameha with its huge density concentrated into one point.

"Wha-" Cell exclaimed. Out of desperation, he immediately burst all of his power into the blast. From the quick loss of energy, Cell's stamina quickly collapsed.

"How can your puny blast be able to match my Kamehameha?"

"It's simple" Vegeta said "Because I'm Vegeta. THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Vegeta went Super Saiyan Ultra and doubled the power in his Final Galick Flash, engulfing and overcoming Cell's Solar Kamehameha.

"A.. Ahh-h!" Cell yelled surprised. The Final Galick Gun penetrated through his shell and exploded all its energy into Cell's body.

"I-I can't lose to… you!" Cell tried to use instant transmission however he was in too much pressure.

"This is for TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled.

Cell couldn't do anything. The beam was spreading through his entire body. He can feel every single on his cells being ripped apart. There was no way the Final Galick Flash couldn't vaporize every single molecule inside of Cell.

"BUT I AM PERFECT!" Cell screamed in denial. "ARGGGGGGG!"

Cell has been ripped apart inside out. Every single one of his cells are absolutely obliterated and vaporized in the blast.

Vegeta quickly collapsed into the ground. It was finished.

 **Thank you SO MUCH for reading my story! I really hope you enjoyed this alternate ending to the cell saga!**

 **Also no, I won't be doing any more chapters. The rest of the story goes exactly the same as it would in DBZ and nothing major happens to the rest of the story.**


End file.
